Curse
by Dazzler
Summary: A curse demolishes the lives Buffy, Angel, and their friends
1. Default Chapter

The Curse 1/1  
  
Poof, the vampire burst into dust! Buffy smirked at the remains  
that quickly dissolved. She then turned to the female vampire behind  
her. "Any last requests", she asked. The vampire's evil eyes shone with  
hatred as she uttered the words of," You will be cursed and many that  
hold dearly to your heart will suffer in exchange for my lover that  
you just finished off. And.." Buffy lashed out with a kick to the solar  
plexus and then a stake to the heart stopping her midsentence. To bad  
you couldn't finish that thought", she mumbled to herself. "Hey  
babe", a voice from the shadows said. "Spike come out here and kiss  
your babe before I stake you", she teasingly added. "Ooh I like when  
my babe takes control", he growled before they kissed. A cough was  
heard behind them a few minutes later. Buffy and Spike turned  
around and saw they had an audience. Willow, Angel, Cordelia,  
Giles, Anya, Oz, Xander, Wesley, and Gunn stood behind them.  
"Sorry guys", Buffy said as she blushed. Spike smirked at the group  
and especially Angel who looked a little jealous. "Are you alright  
Peaches", he teasingly asked Angel. Angel growled but didn't say a  
word. "So what have you gotten tonight Buffy", Giles inquired. " I  
got two vampires and an ugly green demon", she announced proudly.  
"Okay lets go back and work on saving the world", Angel spoke up.  
They silently headed towards Giles' house.   
Angel sat brooding in his room a couple of hours later. He was  
still smarting from the sight of Spike and Buffy kissing. It wasn't so  
much the kissing, he guessed it was just wierd seeing Buffy with  
someone else, much less Spike. He was totally over Buffy, that was  
for sure. They were good friends and he was fine with that. He  
reflected on the events that had brought himself, Gunn, Cordelia, and  
Wesley back to Sunnydale from Los Angeles. They had ben happily  
fighting the evils of LA when Giles had called them in dire help of a  
case in Sunnydale. Angel was reluctant at first because of his  
lingering feelings for Buffy. He had still believed that she was his  
first real love. So all four of them had packed up and moved to  
Sunnydale into the mansion where Angel used to live. There though  
as Buffy and Angel got to hang out more their forbidden love had  
fizzled. They both realize that they were better as good friends, rather  
than lovers. Also Angel's growing attraction to Cordelia was another  
factor. The attraction between Spike and Buffy had suprisingly crept  
up on them. They were deeply in love and were furtively looking for a  
soul spell. Angel, on the other hand was trying to broach the subject  
with Cordelia about how he felt. So far he had failed.   
A knock on the door shook Angel out of his reverie. He called  
out, "Come in". Cordelia entered the room. "Are you alright", she  
questioned. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?", he replied. "Remember Buffy  
playing sucky face with uh... Spike", she bluntly answered. "Oh I'm  
fine with that", Angel quickly responded. "Then why are you  
brooding", she asked suspiciously. "Well Cordy, I actually want to  
talk to you about you and m..", a bloodcurdling scream interupted  
him. He and Cordelia glance at each other and then raced towards the  
scream. When they arrived at where the sound came from, they were  
greeted by a horrific sight. A pale,shaking Anya stood above an  
unconcius Wesley who lay in a puddle of blood.  
  
  
  
  
Sorry its short, but thats all I have to write for now. Please review my  
story and tell me what you liked and disliked. Tell me what you  
would change and who or what I should develop. My opinion is open  
and I am open for suggestions. HAPPY  
READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Curse 2/?

Curse 2/?  
  
  
  
"Wesley," Cordelia gasped with fright at the sight of the unmoving  
form. Angel rushed over and felt for his pulse. He was relieved to find a  
weak one. "Call an ambulance", he ordered with a slightly panicked tone.  
Cordelia flew over to the phone. With a trembling hand she dialed 911. After  
a quick interchange of words, Cordelia abruptly hung up the phone. Then  
she began to scream and wither with pain as a vision tore through her brain.  
Angel and Oz ran over to hold her up. "An ugly, neon green demon by Ninth  
Street; he has two innocents." Cordelia quickly sat up and looked at Wesley  
. "Is he going to be alright", she asked with an ashen face. " I don't know",  
Angel regretfully admitted. "I can stay with you and watch over Wesley until  
the ambulance arrives." "No go", she said. Angel and Gunn slowly filed out  
of the room with worried looks on their faces. Buffy and Spike quickly  
followed. Everyone else came into the living room and waited for the  
ambulance.   
Flashing lights and the ambulance's horn was blaring as it came to a  
screeching halt in front of the Summer's house. Three uniformed ambulance  
attendees came in the house. They checked all of Wesley's vital signs and  
then lifted him on the stretcher. Cordelia followed and got in the back of the  
ambulance. The others jumped in their cars and went to the hospital.   
Splat!, the Angora Demon's head splattered against the wall as Angel  
hacked into it viciously. "I think you got it, bloke, Spike remarked at Angel's  
harsh beating. Buffy gave Spike a warning glance that told him to shut up. "  
Angel, I'm sure Wesley will be fine", Buffy soothingly told Angel. "Well, lets  
go find out", Gunn said as he walked towards the car. The other three  
quickly followed him hoping to arrive at good news.  
They entered the hospital to find the other glumly slumped in the har,  
plastic waiting chairs. Cordelia leapt up at first sight of Angel. "Did you get  
the demon", she quietly asked. He nodded then questioned about Wesley's  
condition. Cordelia's eyes darkened as she relayed the message of, "They've  
been there forever and havent told us a thing". "It'll be fine", Angel reassured  
her as he put his arms around her. Over Cordelia's shoulder, Angel spotted  
the doctor came towards them. Angel let go of Cordelia as everyone stood  
up expectantly to hear the news. The docter wiped his brow and said,  
"Wesley lost a lot of blood, and so we did everthing we could", "I'm sorry  
Wesley didn't make it"....  
  
  
Once again this is short, but the next ones will be longer. You know the drill.  
Thanks for reading.  
  
Plot:  
Character Development:  
Overall:  
  
Least Favorite Character:  
Most Favorite Character:  
  
Suggestions:  
  
  
  
  
Who do you think the curse will hit next? 


End file.
